Hola, Bonita
by Lucinda
Summary: Speedy Gonzalez sees the prettiest mouse in all... well, they aren't in Mexico.
1. Hola, Bonita

Hola, Bonita   
  
author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg  
  
main characters: Speedy Gonzales, Amy Madison  
  
disclaimer: I own nobody from BtVS or Looney Toons  
  
distribution: TNL, Twisting, Paula, anyone else please ask.  
  
note: this is just for laughs. I said to myself - what two things are the most bizarre possible crossover? How can I make it work?  
  
  
  
  
  
He was Speedy Gonzales, 'the fastest Mouse in All Mexico'. Like his father, and his father, and many generations of his ancestors before him had been. There was just one little problem.  
  
He wasn't in Mexico.  
  
There had been something involving swarms of big dogs, and the group of shipping crates where his family lived had actually been sent elsewhere, after seven generations of sitting in a warehouse on a pallet. He thought they were somewhere in California now. Best if someone go check things out first, and who better than him? This might not be Mexico, but he was still fast.  
  
With a trail of dust kicked up by the speed of his feet, he darted out and away, running under the feet of a large vampire fighting a blond woman, unconcerned with her shout of 'What the?!?'  
  
This was a decent sized town, actually. Plenty of empty buildings, some restaurants, not to many stray cats or dogs. Things looked pretty good so far.  
  
Then, he saw HER. The most gloriously beautiful mouse in all... well, not Mexico. She was sitting on a balcony with a red haired human, in the center of a circle of salt. Beautiful brown fur, the most graceful tail... Ay, he was in love.  
  
He picked her up just as this horrible twisting sensation came over him. It felt like something had slipped under his skin and was pushing outward. His bones pulled, and his fur… ah! What had happened to his fur? And his tail! He looked, well, he looked human. Caramba!  
  
Then, he realized that the bonita mouse had also changed. She was a human now as well. This had… possibility. "Hola, bonita."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes the softest, richest brown that he'd ever seen. Then, she smiled, her cheeks turning an interesting pink. "Hi."  
  
Maybe being human wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
End Hola, Bonita. 


	2. Speedy Christmas

author: Lucinda

rating: pg

main characters: Amy Madison, Speedy Gonzales

disclaimer: you know they aren't mine.

distribution: Twisting & Mental Wanderings

notes: follows Hola, Bonita, FfA pairing # 807.

Speedy watched as Amy strung more lights around the tree. Nearby, there was a box, filled with shining, completely inedible things. Soon, they would join the lights on the tree.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked, reeling out the lights for her.

"For Christmas! I've missed the last few from being a rat, and I want to enjoy this one." Her words were determined.

"But Amy..." He paused, trying to figure out a way to ask without her taking it badly. "I don't understand the whole Christmas thing. All I know is that there are lights, and then lots of colorful crumpled paper."

Amy stopped, and stared at him, her lovely eyes blinking twice as she gaped for words. "You don't? But... oh, right. Because you were born a mouse, you didn't have a lot of these things growing up. It's the best holiday, with singing, and presents, and lots of great food..."

"Does that include cheese?" He grinned.

"I suppose it can." Amy shrugged. "Now, we need to get this tree decorated, and then I can explain about mistletoe."

Speedy blinked, remembering that mistletoe, at least as explained by Buffy, meant lots of kissing. "If that's all we're waiting on..."

With a blur of speed and some dust and sparkling bits of tinsel kicked up into a cloud, he zipped around the tree, tossing up lights and hanging ornaments. He felt a bit clumsier as a human, but he was still Speedy Gonzalez, fastest mouse in all Mexico, sort of.

Gesturing at the tree, now glowing with lights and festooned with the box full of balls, miniature toys, and candy canes, he smiled triumphantly. "The tree is decorated now, bonita."

Oh, wonderful." Amy bounced forward, kissing him. "Now, about that mistletoe..."

end Speedy Christmas.


End file.
